


Up and away

by EliseDorian (mariyam)



Series: Arno x Élise Forever [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Assassin's Creed: Unity, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariyam/pseuds/EliseDorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What actually happened during that hot air balloon ride?</p><p>Contains game and book spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my imagination running wild, trying to fill in the blanks between the events of the game and the book.
> 
> And because I just can't get enough of these two.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment, I'd love to hear from you...
> 
> Enjoy!

[Belle of the Ballon](http://foreverfallen16.deviantart.com/art/Belle-of-the-Ballon-495787217) by [ForeverFallen16](http://foreverfallen16.deviantart.com/)

“ _Chase me._ ”

It’s been years since their first kiss, when their lips met for one brief moment before what remained of their innocence was taken away forever. And for years, they have been longing to relive that magical moment. Brief encounters for a mission, with long periods of time without a sign of life in between. That hot air balloon escape was no doubt their most perilous chasing game to date. Once the rush of adrenaline subsided, all that was left to say were three simple words: “I love you.” They had lost everything. But up in the air, they found each other.

Years of repressed desire is flowing in their eager kiss. Her arms are wrapped tightly around his back and he his holding her lips pressed against his own with his hand behind her head. Their teeth collide as their tongues dart and explore in swirling and swiping motions. Unable to stand the pressure building up in her lungs, she is the first to break the kiss, gasping for air. “Touch me,” she says, catching her breath.

The affirmation in her voice takes him by surprise. “Wha… err...”, he stutters. Impatient, she kisses him roughly, her lips pressing hard against his, while grabbing one of his hands to put his palm firmly on her breast. She moans in his mouth, feeling her nipple harden under his hesitant touch, despite all the layers of clothing. Then, she takes his hand to her bum, and he reacts by giving it a gentle squeeze. She pushes her whole body against his, wedging a knee between his legs. She slowly slides her knee up and down, feeling his hips grinding slightly every time her knee approaches his groin. “Arno, I want you. We’ve waited long enough.”

She reaches for his crotch, her fingers barely touching his growing bulge, making him gasp. “I know you want me too, there’s no hiding it, is it?” Her voice is raspy, sultry. Suddenly, her hand presses harder, stroking and squeezing his length, sending shivers down his spine, centering in his groin. Taken aback by her abrupt move, his left hand jerks, triggering his blade, missing her arm by only a few centimeters. She recoils and shrieks in surprise, and chuckles at the sight of his furrowed brow and his blushing cheeks as he fumbles with the mechanism. Smirking, she moves closer to him, rubbing her center against his hip. “A little quick on the trigger, I’d say.”

“Ha-ha, very funny. I could have caused you serious injury, you know. Or worse.” He tries to sound serious and concerned, but her proximity is assaulting all of his senses and his voice his shaking.

She meets his gaze, smiling kindly. “I know you would never hurt me.” As only response, a pair of gloved hands seize her face and a hungry mouth ravishes hers. His tongue slip into her mouth, swirling lazily, grazing her teeth. His restless lips travel to her cheek and down to her jawline. She tilts her head back, exposing the skin of her throat to his kiss. At that instant, he  pauses. She whimpers in protest. “Why are you stopping?”

“Élise, tell me. Are you sure you want to… I mean, have you… before…?”

She withdraws from his embrace, taking a few steps back to lean against the rail of the basket next to him. There is irritation in her voice. “If you’re asking me if I’ve bedded someone, no, I haven’t. We were betrothed, don’t you remember? I can’t believe you think I could have been unfaithful…”, she blurts, shaking her head, crossing her arms on her chest. He brings his hand to her cheek to touch it, but she brushes it away. She stares deeply into his eyes. “And you?”

“No. You are the only one in my heart,” he says calmly. He looks away for a moment, then his eyes meet hers again. “We made this promise to each other, but you know your father would have never approved.” He notices her flinching at the mention of her father. “And life held us apart for so long, I really wouldn’t have blamed you for being with someone else.” He reaches for her cheek once more, but this time she doesn’t push him away. He gently strokes her cheek with the back of his gloved fingers. “I just… I just wanted to know, so I don’t hurt you.”

She smiles warmly, apologizing silently for overreacting. “That’s very considerate of you.”

“Always a gentleman!” he gloats, a broad grin on his face.

She laughs at his demeanor. Stepping away from the rail, she comes to stand in front of him. She begins to languidly unbutton her coat and waistcoat, revealing her corset over her shirt, her eyes locked on his gaze. “Then take me like a gentleman would.”


	2. Chapter 2

With his teeth, he grasps the middle fingers of his gloves and pulls them off, tossing them aside. After undoing the straps of his blade, he takes off his coat and unties his belt, carefully dropping his weapons, his gaze never wavering from hers. After stripping off his vest and waistcoat, he takes a few steps and kneels in front of her. “Let me help you,” he says, untying the straps of her boots and then pulling them off. He then stands up to his feet and slips his hands under her coat and waistcoat, carefully letting them slide off her shoulders and on to the floor. His hands draw the curves of her body, from her narrow waist to the roundness of her hips, their lips locked in a deep kiss. She reaches for the buttons of her breeches, but he puts his hands over hers, stilling her movements. “No, let me…”, he murmurs, before assaulting her mouth again. She lets go of her breeches and raises her hands to each side of her head as in to surrender, moaning under his lips. In his nervousness, he fumbles with the buttons. She breaks the kiss, chuckling, and takes his head between her hands and caresses his hair. When he finally gets the buttons open, he slides his fingers under the waistband, his hands sliding her breeches over her hips and down her legs. Resting her forearms on his shoulders for balance, she steps out of her breeches, while his hands glide under her shirt, his fingers gently brushing her bare skin. She shivers under his touch. “Do you know how many lonely nights I’ve spent imagining your hands on me, when I was away at the Maison Royale?”, she laments.

“Sneaking out, drinking, getting in all sorts of trouble -- or so I’ve heard. Lonely nights indeed," he teases.

"Those were the loneliest”, she says, melancholic.

His smile fades when hearing the seriousness of her tone, and seeing the sorrow in her eyes. "I really didn't mean to upset you. Please forgive me." He kisses her forehead softly. "If it’s any comfort, my nights were as lonely as yours." His lips move to her cheek and to her ear. "So many lonely nights imagining my hands on your body", he whispers.

She pulls on the laces of her corset to loosen it, freeing her breasts to his touch. He captures her lips, taking possession of her, pushing her back against the side wall of the basket. His hands travel to her fleshy mounds, pinching her hardened nipples. She tilts her head back and he kisses her neck, biting in her flesh, while he fully palms her breasts, pressing them harder, his increasing arousal making his gestures rougher. She whimpers and writhes under him. "Hey, easy, easy".

He winces, pulling away from her. "I'm sorry, I got a bit carried away I guess..."

She giggles. "Slow, gentle. Rough could be nice too, I suppose. But right now, let’s go for gentle."

He nods. Closing his eyes, he takes a few deep breaths. Then, he moves closer to her, pressing his lips gently onto hers, his hands cupping her breasts and his fingers barely grazing her nipples. "Hmmmm, now, that's better," she sighs.

"I'm sorry..."

She looks up to meet his eye, taking his head between her hands. "Stop being sorry and just touch me... gently." She grasps one of his wrists from over her shirt, guiding his hand to her center. "How many of those lonely nights did you dream of your hands touching me there?" she whispers in his ear, caressing his cheek with her other hand.

He groans as his fingers make contact with her soft curls and the dampness of her folds. "More than I can ever count. Only..." He hesitates, his cheeks turning red, looking down to his feet. "I hate to admit it, but I'm really going to need your help here."

She wraps a slender leg around his thigh. With her hand, she guides his fingers, gliding up and down her slit, coating them with her wetness. "It’s easy, you know: slow, gentle", she repeats, biting her lower lip, clearly enjoying his caress. She then guides his hand to her clit, pressing on his fingers, forcing them to rub her sensitive spot in a circular movement. "And right there… is where you need to touch..." She releases his hand and slides her hand up to interlace her fingers behind his neck. “The rest is up to you”.

Their lips meet in short, swift kisses, as his fingers begin to explore her folds, brushing and parting her nether lips, gliding back effortlessly to stroke her clit from time to time. Eventually, he finds the entrance to her passage and probes it with the tip of his middle finger. He looks into her eyes, seeking approval. She nods. “Remember: slow, gentle.” He delicately inserts his finger inside her moist heat, drawing a groan from both of them. Slowly, he slides his finger in and out, while his other hand cups her breast, his lips trailing on her neck and her collarbone. He gingerly inserts a second finger, feeling her walls tightening around him. She gasps at the sensation of her flesh stretching. His hand stills. “Am I hurting you?”, he inquires.

She shakes her head, smiling reassuringly. “No, don’t worry. Your fingers are just… bigger than mine.”

He kisses her lips softly, resuming his movements with precaution, letting her adjust. He feels her inner muscles loosen their grip. She gives a long sighing moan, relishing in the pleasure of his fingers deep inside of her. “Make me come”, she murmurs. He extends his thumb to rub her clit, alternating between slow circles and quick flicks. She feels a tingle in her belly, gradually intensifying. She grinds her core against his hand, her heel digging in the back of his leg, in search of increased pressure. He flicks his thumb faster and harder, while continuously thrusting with his fingers. Suddenly, her eyes roll back into her head, eyelashes fluttering, a loud cry escaping her throat, her whole body quivering as her orgasm hits her. She sobs quietly, her breathing still ragged, as he leaves open-mouthed kisses on her neck while prudently pulling his fingers out of her. She lowers her raised leg to the ground to steady herself, but her muscles give in and her body goes limp in his arms. He swiftly wraps his arms tightly around her back, trying to keep her to her feet. She sighs in pure bliss, eyes closed, resting her head on his chest. “And? Dreams vs reality, what is your verdict?" he asks, kissing her forehead.

"So far, reality is much better than my hottest dreams", she purrs.

“And how am I doing?”, he inquires with a sheepish smile.

She smirks. “Hmmm… not bad.”

“Just… ‘not bad’?” he retorts, offended.

“You’re doing excellent, silly!” She raises to her toes to plant a quick kiss on his cheek. “But I’m not done with you anyway”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some more fooling around, "it" finally happens.

With her hands on his chest, she pushes him until his back rests against the basket. She grasps his shirt to pull it out of his breeches, while kissing and nibbling at his neck. Her hands hurriedly slip under his shirt to touch his abs and his chest, her fingers following the lines of his scars, her fingernails grazing his skin. “I think the buttons of your breeches are about to pop, I should do something about that”, she flirts. He gets hold of her head to kiss her, groaning and biting his lip when her hands reach for the buttons of his breeches, freeing his throbbing cock. She immediately wraps her fingers around the shaft, the touch of her smooth hand making him shiver. ”And how many of those lonely nights were you imagining it was my hand on your cock instead of yours?” she teases, with lust in her eyes.

He laughs nervously, unable to resist moving his hips against her hand. “Let’s… let’s not even go there” he mutters, his voice hoarse.

She kisses him briefly. “Now, lay back, close your eyes, don’t say a word, and let me pleasure you.” she whispers. “And no cheating. Keep your eyes closed!”, she adds, raising her voice, pointing a finger at him. Trying to repress a smile, taking a few deep breaths, he closes his eyes, nodding, and seizes the edge of the basket to keep his balance.

She loosens her grip on his cock, running her fingers from his balls to the tip, curling around it, and sliding back down, in smooth, regular motions. She tightens her grip again, stroking him, alternately hard and fast, then torturously slow. She can feel him twitch in her hand, and she can hear his breathing accelerating. Careful not to make a sound, she kneels in front of him, casting one last look to make sure his eyes are still closed. “No cheating!”, she warns. She brings his cock to her mouth, giving the tip a few flicks with her tongue. She can see him frown, trying to make sense of the new sensation. She takes the head in her mouth, her tongue swirling around it, alternating with quick licks. Upon realizing what was happening, he gasps and lets out a low growl, his knuckles turning white from his tightening grip of the edge of the basket. Etching a smile, she pushes his cock in her mouth as far as she can, and pulls it out in a suction motion, releasing the tip with a pop. She plunges it back in, her teeth grazing the sensitive head, grasping the shaft tightly, humming in delectation. Unable to resist, he opens one eye and looks down to see her red head bobbing, her silky lips and her smooth hand encircling him. He takes hold her hair with one hand, his breathing rapidly changing to panting gasps. "Élise... fuck!" There was no time for a warning. She opens her eyes wide as she receives his warm seed in her mouth, filling her cheeks. Meeting his gaze, she swallows as quickly as she can, licking the tip to catch the last drop. Releasing her hair, he lets himself slump to the floor, shuddering, breathing heavily. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she swiftly straddles him, sitting on his lap, a self-satisfied smile on her lips. "You cheated, you open your eyes." She leans forward and kisses his neck and his jawline, her hands gliding over his collarbone and shoulders from the open collar of his shirt, grinding her core on his now semi-hard cock.

He sighs at the warm contact with her wetness. "I'm going to need a few minutes here, I... I can't. And whatever happened to slow and gentle?"

She sits up, hands resting on his shoulders, raising an eyebrow. "Was I not gentle?"

"Well, yes, you were... and that was --"

"If I may, I would say you were the one who was rather... quick", she interrupts, cocking her head, trying to repress her laughter.

His cheeks turn bright red. "Hey, that's just not fair! How am I supposed to..." he retorts, waving his index finger in the air. He wraps his other arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him, their foreheads touching. "How am I supposed to stay calm and collected when you are devouring me with that pretty and naughty little mouth of yours?" he murmurs, his finger tracing the contour of her lips.

"Perhaps you just need more practice", she answers, seizing his finger between her teeth.

"Speaking of which: how, where, and most importantly, with whom did you learn to do this?"

She laughs. "Are you accusing me of being with someone else again?", a feigned indignation in her voice.

"Inquiring minds want to know. Because I have to say, I'm giving you an A+..." He kisses her deeply, tasting the salty bitterness of himself in her mouth.

She moans in his kiss. "Well, if you really want to know..." He nods. She leans comfortably against him, resting her head on his shoulder, playing nonchalantly with the collar of his shirt. "When I was at the Maison Royale, I was probably 14 at the time, there was this girl who was much older than me. She met this boy and she was constantly sneaking out at night to be with him. And the day after, she would tell to everyone who wanted to hear, all the details of their encounter. All the raunchy, perverse details. I'm sure she ended up working at a brothel later on." She turns towards him, propping her head with her hand. "And this is the story of how Élise de la Serre learned how to please a man without actually being with one."

He kisses her forehead, chuckling. "Why do I think you were the one who was most interested in her stories?", he teases.

"I needed some material to fill my lonely nights in my freezing cold dorm room, lying in my hard bed..." Her hand travels down to his cock, feeling it harden under her touch, stroking it gently. "Thinking about you, and wishing you were inside me..." He catches her head between his hands, threading his fingers in her hair, taking her lips captive. "I want you", he says in a raspy voice. "Are you ready?"

She nods, chewing the inside of her lips, and takes a few deep breaths. “I’m just… I’m actually a bit nervous”, she admits with a faint smile.

He smooths her hair, caressing her cheek with his thumb. “Slow and gentle”, he says encouragingly, kissing her lips softly.

With her hands on his shoulders to steady herself, she positions herself above him. He takes hold of his cock, holding it upright, resting his other hand on her hip. He gasps and bites his lip when the head makes contact with her wet slit, running it up and down before settling it at her entrance, wanting nothing more than to bury himself inside of her as soon and as fast as possible. With her gaze locked on his, she lets herself sink on him, immediately encountering resistance. She grimaces at the discomfort of her passage stretching beyond anything she had yet experienced. He rests his forehead against hers, the hand on her hip squeezing lightly. “Take your time”, he murmurs, while letting go of his shaft. She nods in silence, tears pricking her eyes. Carefully, she pushes herself down on him, the head of his cock driving further inside of her. Suddenly, she howls as a sharp pain of flesh tearing cuts through her belly, finally taking him entirely. Sobbing, she leans forward to rest her head on his chest, grasping the collar of his shirt, tears running down her cheeks. The sensation of her damp warmth all around him is overwhelming. Fully sheathed inside of her, it feels like home. His heart sinks when he realizes she is crying and obviously in pain. He moves his hands from her hips to place them behind her head, holding her tightly against him, smoothing her hair, trying to comfort her. “Shhhhhh, my love.” He wipes the tears from her cheeks with his thumb.

For the first time, he sees her without her armor, vulnerable. In his arms, at this right moment, she feels small and helpless. And he silently vows to never let anything happen to her. He cannot lose her. She is everything he has.

After a moment, her sobbing quiets down. “I failed my promise, didn’t I?” he asks, his dark eyes full of love. She looks up to him with a thin smile. “Oh Arno, no, it’s not your fault.” She takes a deep breath. “It’s just us silly girls, we seem to be cursed.”

He kisses her forehead. “We don’t have to continue.”

She laughs through her tears. “After getting this far?”

“I don’t want to hurt you", he sighs.

She runs a finger along the scar under his eye, and down to his cheek. “I know you can never hurt me. I trust you. Make love to me." Their lips meet for a long and passionate kiss. He pulls on the laces of her corset to loosen it completely, his hands immediately plunging through the front opening of her shirt to palm her breasts, teasing her nipples with his thumbs. He takes a pink nipple between his lips, suckling gently, coaxing a moan from her lips. Releasing her nipple with a smile, he leans back against the basket, his hands travelling back to her hips, her round arse, and her thighs. "Whenever you are ready”, he says softly. She dries her eyes with the palms of her hands. “I am.”

She closes her eyes and carefully begins to pull herself up, not completely releasing his shaft from the embrace of her walls. Equally slowly, she lets herself sink back down on him, the friction on her tender and torn flesh making her cringe. She takes a deep breath and repeats the motion, slowly, languidly, gasping as the initial unpleasantness gradually transforms into pleasure deep in her core. He stares at her beautiful face, her cheeks flushed, her shirt hanging off her shoulder, revealing the roundness of her breasts, strands of hair caught in her eyelashes, her early frown relaxing and turning into a faint smile. Ever so gently, he pushes his hips upwards, meeting her movements in cadence, his hands firmly anchored to her hips, imposing a steady rhythm. They both moan at the increased friction, pain being a thing of the past, their bodies moving in unison. She opens her eyes to meet his gaze, his eyes darker than usual. She takes his hands in hers, their fingers interlacing. "Harder...", she sighs, her voice hoarse, barely audible.

"What... did you say?", he asks, panting.

"Harder, just… harder!”, she shouts.

He smirks. "No more slow and gentle, then?", he teases.

She groans in exasperation. "Oh shut up and fuck me, will you?"

She doesn’t need to ask twice. He lets out a low growl at the thought of plunging his cock deeper and harder into her, going after his climax. She releases his hands to place hers on his chest to maintain her balance. Seizing her hips tightly, he forces her to meet his thrusts, reaching deep inside of her. Eyes closed, she bites her lower lip to contain her moans, her breathing ragged, her breasts bouncing as she rises and falls. She drags a hand between her legs, finding her swollen nub, rubbing it roughly with her fingers. Grunting loudly, his movements are rapidly becoming erratic. “Élise, I can’t… hold...” He is interrupted by her loud-voiced cry as her orgasm strikes, her whole body jerking, her inner muscles rhythmically gripping and releasing his cock. Trembling, he immediately joins her in ecstasy, filling her with his warm seed. Resting their foreheads together, they inhale and exhale deeply, giggling as the rush of adrenaline subsides. He kisses her softly, his hands cupping her face, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. “I love you”, he says in a low voice.

She smiles tenderly. “I love you.”

She rises to her knees, and he reluctantly pulls out of her. She lifts one leg and turns her body to sit right next to him, bringing her knees to her chest. She notices what looks like blood on him and blushes in embarrassment. “I… I think I was bleeding a bit there.”

He chuckles, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, holding her close. “What’s a few more blood stains, right? Don’t worry about it.” He reaches to take a handkerchief from the inside pocket his coat and wipes the blood and semen from his lap and tosses it overboard, and buttons his breeches back. He feels her shiver against him. “Are you cold?”

She nods. “A little bit. It’s quite chilly up here.”

He clutches his coat from the floor and places it on her shoulders, covering her legs with the tails. “There. Better?”

“Yes, thank you.” She closes her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Élise, did you really mean what you said earlier?”, he asks, breaking the silence.

She frowns. “What are you talking about?”

“Before… all this, when you said that going forward isn’t necessary an ending?” He tilts his head to the side to rest it against hers, closing his eyes.

“Well, of course. We can't dwell on the past, we have to embrace whatever the future brings. And live in the moment.”

“But… did you also mean that we could have a future together?”

Taken aback by his question, she sits up, pulling away from his embrace. “Oh Arno, I don't know… We promised to each other we would get married, but is it even realistic? We were just children. And God only knows if we're going to make it out of this alive…” She sighs.

He nods, looking away. “Do you ever dream about it, about the future? Because I do.” A faint smile hovers on his lips.

She moves closer to him, laying her head on his lap. “And what are you dreaming about?”

Stroking her hair, he smiles blissfully at the imagery forming in his mind. “You and me. Away from everything. Just you and me. And our children. Two boys would be nice. And I want a daughter too, of course. I'm sure she's going to look just like you.” He pauses. “All I really want is a family. With you.”

“I never considered myself to be mother material, to be honest”, she comments, wary.

“You would make an excellent mother, and you know it”, he retorts with a wide grin, pinching her cheek.

She absent-mindedly plays with a lock of her hair, gazing at the stars in the sky. “I don't know… maybe… I just never really thought about it.”

“I should have been more careful tonight…”, he confides sheepishly.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, what if…”, he sighs.

“What if what? Arno, speak up!”, she says, her voice impatient.

“What if I got you pregnant just now? Then what?”, he blurts, louder than he intended.

She flinches. “Oh…” Caught in the moment, she didn’t even think of the risks.

He stares deep into her clear blue eyes, a dreamy look on his face. “I wouldn't mind one bit, though. I would be so happy.”

Hearing his words, a pang settles in the pit of her stomach. She winces. “I'm not sure I share your sentiment. Right now is not a good time to start a family, be serious. Plus, this was our first time. I'm sure it doesn't work like that.”

“I know, you’re right…” he admits, defeated.

Realizing he’s visibly and audibly upset, she looks at him affectionately, taking his hand in hers, kissing it gently. “My love, I'm sorry, I… This is a bit too soon for me. To be talking about this.”

He brushes her hair away from her face. “But do you ever dream about the future?”

She looks away, avoiding his gaze. “Sometimes.”

“And what do you see?”

Her eyes are gloomy, her voice grave. “Both of us alive, preferably. My father avenged. And me following his footsteps. There is so much to do, to rebuild France.”

Hearing her confession, he frowns, surprised by its solemnness. “Once we defeat Germain, are you really thinking of leading the Templars? Is this what you want?”

She sighs, slightly miffed. “What I want is not what counts. What does is what I must do. My duty is to lead the Order and rebuild my country. I have to honor my father’s memory and pursue his work.”

Gone is the fragile young woman who was crying in his arms earlier. Back is the determined, fierce and fiery Élise he has always known and loved. Maybe she doesn’t need my protection after all, he thinks to himself. But the thought of living without her is unbearable. Whatever path she chooses, he will follow her. He delicately brushes her forehead with the back of his fingers. “And I’ll be by your side, I promise. I love you.”

She turns towards him, a gentle smile etched on her lips. “United. I love you.”

They both close their eyes, fatigue settling in, drifting fast asleep.

Suddenly, she sits up, giving him a hard push to wake him. “I think we’re losing altitude!”, she barks. He wakes up with a start, struggling to make sense of what was happening and what she was saying. “Arno, we’re crashing!”, she yells, hustling about putting her boots on.

He jolts up straight and gets up from the floor, scrambling to put his clothes back on and re-equip his weapons. He looks at her, worried. “Do you happen to know how to fly that thing?”


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was done and done, but I suddenly felt the need to add a tiny epilogue...

As Élise opens her eyes, she is blinded by the bright rays of the low-set sun. _Is it morning already, and… where am I?_ she wonders as she squints and blocks the light with her hand. She blinks several times to adjust to the sudden light. Propping herself up with her hands, she glances around to reacquaint herself with the situation. The Seine. The basket of a deflated hot air balloon. And… Arno.

_Arno._

Huddled up opposite her in the basket, he sleeps soundly, with a hint of a smile on his lips.

_What are you dreaming about, my love?_

Her heart swells and she blushes as the night’s events come back to her. The kiss that ignited their passion. His hands touching every inch of her. The pain… Yes, the pain, but oh! the pleasure. From friends to lovers, in just one night. Was there ever any doubt that it would happen, that they would...? Her clothes smelled of their embrace, they smelled of him.

_He loves me._

She giggles, trying to wrap her head around the fuzzy feeling that was warming her over.

_And he wants to marry me, and have children..._

Her smile vanishes and she closes her eyes. She wants nothing else than for him to be happy, but it was too soon to think of the future. _If_ there is even a future for them...

She glances back at him, and heaves a heavy sigh. What time is it? Time to leave, time to take cover. There will be time later to be lovers again. Duty calls. She has the information she needs, and she must continue her quest. 

Holding her breath by fear of waking him up, and with her heart beating fast in her chest, she reaches for the large leather pouch of his utility belt. To her relief, the pouch is open and her fingers quickly locate a quill, an ink bottle and a small piece of paper. She smiles. _I would make a good Assassin_ , she thinks to herself.

With her loot in hand, she scoots back to the opposite end of the basket and scribbles a note.

> J'ai dû filer.  
>  _Tu avais l'air si paisible que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller.  
>  _ _Je t'aime.  
>  _ Élise.

She kisses the paper. Even the paper smelled of him. Musky, warm and comforting.

With the same precautions, she puts the ink and quill back in the pouch.

Silent and motionless, holding her breath in, her eyes linger on him for a long moment, afraid she would forget even the slightest of his features. 

_He loves me. And I love him._

She leaves the note on his lap, where she was certain he wouldn’t miss it when he wakes up.

“Je t’aime,” she whispers.

And before he feels her presence in his sleep, before her perfume fills his nostrils, she is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> The notes below contains spoilers:
> 
> To write the story, I had the following assumptions, based on The Assassin's Creed: Unity book I owned (apparently there are different editions!)
> 
> \- The kiss at Élise's private party was their first kiss.  
> \- The book confirms they had sex in the hot air balloon.  
> \- There were no mentions of Arno or Élise having any previous relationship with someone else, which lead me to conclude they were both virgins. Although from the description of Élise's behavior at the Maison Royale (sneaking out at night, drinking, etc.) one might think she could have had a fling or two. But my headcanon is that she was waiting for him.
> 
> I know of another edition of the book where Arno, in one of his journals, confirms they both had affairs with other people. However, this extract isn't in any of the three (!!) books I own... 
> 
> And I threw a few more of my headcanons in the story, I hope you don't mind...


End file.
